


La Petite Mort

by TschernobylSheep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1000 Dollars for the swear jar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jean, Bottom Marco Bott, Class Trip, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TschernobylSheep/pseuds/TschernobylSheep
Summary: Childhood friends Jean and Marco share a room on a class trip. Shit goes wild at 3 AM.





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Some more smut from me. Please excuse any unneeded commas, I'm German, we love them.

After a long bus ride, Jean and Marco finally arrived in the hotel in Paris, together with their class. Being childhood friends, they had always shared a room on class trips. After they got their suitcases out of the elevator and Jean opened the door, they entered their hotel room. It didn’t really differ from your average hotel room. There was a bathroom with a shower on their right, a desk on the right-hand wall with a TV over it, a wardrobe and a bed on the left hand side.

“Didn’t you say we had a double bedroom?”, Marco said, sitting on the bed, “This is a double bed.”  
“So that’s why that woman at the reception desk gave us that look.”, Jean said, lying down on the bed.  
“We could ask for another room if you want”, Marco suggested.  
“Are you crazy?”, Jean answered, “I’m not one of those people who say No Homo if they do as much as looking at another guy. I’m bi, I don’t want to deal with that hetero shit.”  
“I was just thinking since your girlfriend broke up with you. I thought it might remember you of her.”  
“Why should a bed remember me of her? I’ve got you, Marco, you always know how to distract me”, Jean answered.  
“Right”, Marco said, taking his Nintendo Switch out of his suitcase, “Today it’s Rainbow Road in Mario Kart. I’m telling you, this time I’ll win!”  
“You wish”, Jean answered, “You always fall off right after the start!”  
“I practised”, Marco said, plugging the console into the TV. Marco chose Yoshi and Jean chose Link. And indeed, Marco managed to win against Jean. Exactly one time, because Jean’s Joycon had fallen down. After that, they both went to sleep, Jean slept on the right side of the bad, Marco slept on the left side.

Jean woke up at around three o’clock. He was used to waking up in the middle of the night. He wasn’t used to waking up in the middle of the night feeling someone play with his cock. He opened his eyes, seeing Marco laying next to him jerking off with his left hand on his own, with his right hand on Jean’s dick.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”, Jean exclaimed. Marco startled and took his hand away.  
“I’m so sorry, I was… I shouldn’t have done this”, Marco said embarrassed.  
“That’s sexual assault, Marco. You could’ve asked me first. Jesus, what the hell were you thinking?”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just… I have a crush on you. Had for ages, actually. And, you know, you were lying next to me like that and… your cock was so big and… I just couldn’t restrain myself anymore. I had fantasies about getting fucked by you for so long.”  
“Jesus, man, you could’ve told me. But, you know, I just broke up with my girlfriend, I don’t know if I’m ready for a new relationship already. And, besides, you’ve been my best friend for ages, I don’t want it to get weird.”  
“It will not get weird, I promise. Please, Jean, we don’t even have to be together yet if you don’t want to, I just want you to fuck me so bad.”  
“You really want it that bad?”, Jean said  
“I do! Please, Jean, I’m so sorry for not asking you, that was wrong. That was so very wrong.”  
“Well then”, Jean said, “I’ll fuck you”  
“Really?”, Marco exclaimed, “Thank you so much, Jean! You don’t know how much this means to me!”  
“Shh!”, Jean said, kissing Marco on his mouth. His right hand touched Marco’s black hair, wandering down his neck, over his shoulders and down his back. He could feel his breath on his face as their tongues and lips slowly embraced each other. Marco’s hard cock was pressing through his pants. Slowly, his hand wandered slower to Marco’s butt. Marco’s hands were all over Jean’s body and he had goosebumps everywhere. Slowly, he pulled off Marco’s pants, their dicks touching and pressing against each other. Marco moaned softly. Then he pulled out of their kiss.

They were both naked now. Jean laid on his back and Marco wandered down to his cock.  
“I’d never thought you’d have such a big cock”, Marco said, placing his hands on Jean’s dick, “God, I can’t wait to feel it in my ass.”  
“You’re gonna feel it in your mouth first”, Jean answered, “Shut up and suck it.”  
“You know, Jean, I always had that fantasy about you dominating me. Keep it up.”  
Slowly, Marco took the tip of Jean’s cock into his mouth, his left hand touching Jean’s balls. He let his tongue glide over his glans, before moving down more until he had Jean’s whole dick in his mouth.  
“Fuck, Marco, you little shit”, Jean moaned, as he felt Marco running his longue and lips all over his cock. He let his right hand run over Marco’s head and through his hair, pushing him deeper on his cock, “How much of my dick can you take?”  
Marco’s mouth was moving all over Jean’s cock now, taking it into his cheeks and sucking harder and harder.  
“Fuck”, Jean moaned, “Don’t make me come just yet, I still have to fuck your ass!”. He could feel the electricity running through him. If Marco kept blowing him like that, he would shoot all of his load into his mouth.  
Then Marco took his dick out of his mouth. “You will now”, he said, “Let me just get the condoms and the lube.”

  
“You planned this, didn’t you? Why else would you pack condoms and lube for a class trip?”, Jean said.  
“I just wanted to be prepared”, Marco answered, taking a condom and lube out of his suitcase.  
“So, what position do you want me to fuck you?”, Jean asked.  
“I had this fantasy about you fucking me really hard. Do what you want with me. Just do it hard”, Marco said.  
“Alright”, Jean said, “Actually, I have three ideas. Want me to do them all?”  
“Fuck yes, Jean, fuck me wherever you want.”  
“You’re such a horny greedy little shit, you know?”, Jean said, putting on the condom “Alright, lay down on your belly and put your ass on the edge of the bed. I’m gonna fuck you standing”. He applied lube on his cock and Marco’s asshole.  
“You’ve ever been fucked before?”, Jean asked, slowly inserting one finger into Marco’s ass, “You’re fucking tight.”  
“Once”, Marco answered, moaning softly, “What bout you?”  
“I had some Grindr dates after I figured out I was bi. Who fucked you?”  
“Also some guy on Grindr. I had just figured out I was gay and was so horny one day I just installed the app and let myself get fucked by some random guy. It didn’t even like him that much, but he had poppers.”  
“Damn Marco is your horny self really that uncontrollable?”, Jean said, pushing another finger up Marco’s ass, causing him to moan, “We’d better watch the volume, I don’t want anyone to think you’re getting murdered and call the police.”  
Jean placed his dick against Marco’s asshole. “How does that feel, huh? You really love my cock, don’t you?”  
“Fuck, Jean, just put in in me, please”, Marco moaned.  
“Not yet”, Jean answered, “Let me tease you a bit first.” He started running his cock between Marco’s ass cracks, always just on the brink of putting it in.  
“Please put in in me Jean” Marco begged, “I can’t anymore, I’m so fucking desperate. Stop with the fucking teasing!”  
“Alright”, Jean said, “You want my cock?”  
“Yes!”, Marco exclaimed, “Put it in my fucking ass!”  
Slowly, Jean let his cock slide into Marco’s butt. Marco moaned loudly, clenching at the blanket.  
“There you have it”, Jean said, “How does that feel?”  
“Just fuck me, Jean, please. I don’t want to talk right now.”  
“God, you so fucking desperate, you know that?”, Jean said, thrusting his cock inside Marco’s ass, balls deep.  
Marco moaned like he was starring in a gay porn movie. Feeling Jean’s cock inside him felt like heaven, his steady thrusts rocking his body. He tried to hold back his moans by biting into the blanket, but it didn’t work. His hands and finger were clenching the blanket as well, as he felt Jean’s hands on his hips and his dick inside of him.

  
“Stand up against that wall”, Jean said, “Let me fuck you closer.”  
Marco stood up against the wall near the window, the curtains closed. He could feel Jean’s breath in his neck, as his dick entered his ass again. Jean buried his head in his hair, his mouth nibbling on Marco’s ear, his hands touching Marco’s body, wandering over his chest, touching his nipples, down to his cock, his own cock deep inside Marco’s ass. His put his hand on Marco’s hand on his cock, jerking him off.  
“Holy fuck, Jean”, Marco moaned, “I feel like I’m high on drugs. Fuck.”  
“You are high on a drug and it’s called Jean Kirstein.”  
Marco’s heart was racing fast, he felt hot all over his body. It reminded him of that time he accidentally took Ecstasy at a party, except this time he wanted it.  
“I’m gonna come!”, he exclaimed, shockwaves of electricity flowing through his body  
“Don’t jizz on the fucking carpet, wait!”, Jean exclaimed, taking a tissue from the tissue holder on the desk to their right, “Jizz inside this. I’m gonna come soon too. Bend over that chair.”  
The chair was standing just to their right, so they just had to turn. Marco bent over and could only see stars, as he felt the fireworks go off inside him.  
“Fuck”, he said, breathing in and out, “That was great.”  
Jean was on the edge of coming too. He clasped his hands on Marco’s shoulders, thrusting his dick inside of him faster and faster, deeper and deeper, until he could feel everything explode inside of him.  
“Holy fucking fuck”, he exclaimed, out of his breath, “That was amazing.”  
“You know”, Marco said, “In French, they call orgasms la petite mort, the little death. If it’s really like this, I am no longer afraid to die.”


End file.
